1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle comprising a charging system for a battery and to a charging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2011/0221363 discloses a charging system for a vehicle where the battery of the vehicle is charged via a power supply system terminal, i.e. via an AC voltage.
The object of the invention is to provide a vehicle comprising a charging system having an increased flexibility when charging the battery.